<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【蜜罐上瘾】（四） by ErFan1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863739">【蜜罐上瘾】（四）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007'>ErFan1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【蜜罐上瘾】（四）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【蜜罐上瘾】（四）</p><p> </p><p>哈尼不喜欢在沙发，西普当然知道。<br/>沙发空间太小，老婆放不开是其次，重点是以前在沙发上做过一次，过于激烈，都在情欲高潮之中，西普在猛然的发力中一不小心闪到了老婆的腰，哈尼疼得直接用脚把他踹下了沙发，愣是硬生生地拔了出来。<br/>那次之后，哈尼腰疼了好几天，也恨了他好几天，西普费了好大的劲儿才把他老婆哄好，又怎么会那么愚蠢重蹈覆辙呢？<br/>抱着人儿来到卧室，他们家没有床，只有几个温暖的被褥，哈尼有腰伤，不能睡太软的床垫，而被褥就是他最佳的选择，西普当然只能跟着就范。<br/>把人放到被褥上，西普开始退开衣物，脱掉了上衣后迫不及待俯下身子吻住对方的乳头，伸出舌头去舔，因吸吮而发出来声音在安静地卧室里格外响亮，添加了不少情趣。<br/>敏感点久违的得到了安慰，哈尼被舔得浑身颤抖，咬着下唇封住破碎的呻吟声，在老公攻击他敏感点的同时，乖乖地伸手去解开对方的皮带，凭感觉去摸寻着那隐藏在布料里面的巨大。<br/>西普直接抓住人儿的手，准确无误地把手覆盖在自己早已昂起的性器，硬物灼热得很，哈尼隔着布料都能感到它的温度，热得似乎快要烫伤他的手。<br/>令人怀念的触感啊。<br/>哈尼顿时害羞起来，别过脸埋在枕头上不敢正视男人，手指缓缓地揭开了内裤，钻进里面，然后握住肉棒，一点一点地揉搓着。<br/>突然被温热抓住阴茎，西普差点就失控，但这是久违的性事，他也不想因为自己的鲁莽而弄疼人儿。<br/>前戏得做足，西普粗喘着气，胯下被撸动的动作越发越快，哈尼还加强了力度，紧捏着他的龟头，他当然也得把老婆服侍得好，手脚麻利地成功脱掉对方的裤子。<br/>哈尼就这样赤裸裸地躺在床上，像一只等待男人宰割的羔羊，一手搂着他的脖子，别着脸闭着眼睛，全身早已红透，而胯下的性器也膨胀得厉害，西普一手把它握住，开始给小宝贝进行按摩。<br/>“啊……”<br/>哈尼依旧闭着眼睛，小小地娇喘一声，西普跨过身来，把性器压在他的肉棒上，然后握住人儿的手，一同为两根硬物进行撸动。<br/>两根肉棒上的青根在互相探讨着，龟头与龟头偶尔会在两手的摩擦中相撞在一起，硬是在精口上憋出了一点晶莹，西普用拇指将两滴晶莹擦过，抹在了肉棒上面。<br/>哈尼舒服得气喘吁吁，两个小红豆自动挺立起，有点压不住娇喘声，为了掩饰，一手拉过西普的脖子，伸着舌头主动深吻。<br/>西普回应着老婆送上来的香吻，好像想到了什么，手上的动作停顿了一下，突然的空虚让哈尼也停下舌吻，眼神茫然地看着上方人，不解。<br/>“我刚在卧室，发现了你第二个老公。”<br/>“哈？”<br/>突然停下了性事，哈尼原本就有点不爽，现在对方莫名其妙的发言更令他不高兴，嘴一抿，语气不太好。<br/>“什么？”<br/>西普坏坏地笑了一声，撑起身体，从另一个被褥低下抽出一根电动自慰棒，然后摆在人儿面前扬了扬。<br/>看见‘玩具’的那瞬间，哈尼脸红得快要爆炸，连忙伸过手想要去夺，东西却被西普拉到身后，偏不让他拿走。<br/>眼看徒然，哈尼羞耻得想哭……其实已经哭了出来，眼角泛出了泪珠，摇摇欲坠在眼眶里打转，然后用枕头盖住了整张脸。<br/>这自电动慰棒，是当年西普离开他几个星期后，在网上买下来的。<br/>当时，他想念西普想念得慌，无精打采地在网上翻着网购，广告突然跳出来，他无意中发现，看着看着，鬼迷心窍就把它给买下了。<br/>当货品送来的时候，他就害羞得想一头撞墙死去。<br/>可是，不买都买了，不用……不就浪费了吗？<br/>对吧？浪费啊！<br/>前面说哈尼在需要的时候就会回一趟公寓，而那个‘需要’，就是指这货啊。<br/>重点是，这尺寸几乎是依照西普的宝贝度身打造的，尺寸刚好，功能多，商家还贴心地送了几瓶润滑剂，好用得很，他都忍不住要去打好评了……<br/>不对，这不是重点！<br/>西普发现爱人的第二个老公，不觉得绿光灌顶，反而痞痞地笑了一下，然后拉开人儿盖脸的枕头，吻去人儿眼角的泪珠。<br/>“用它的时候，有想着我吗？”<br/>西普依旧坏坏地调戏着人儿，哈尼红着脸一把推开他的脑袋，用手臂盖着眼睛，不去看男人。<br/>“不……不想你想谁啊？流氓。”<br/>“唉老婆，我们试一试3P呗？”<br/>西普突发奇想，一手拿着‘情敌’，还真认真地研究着这玩意，仔细地看着上面的几个按钮。<br/>憋说了，做得还真像，就连青根都描绘出来了……哇，还自带润滑油呢，好厉害。<br/>“试你头死流氓！把它扔了！”<br/>听见对方的流氓发言，哈尼羞耻得哭出眼泪来，鼻尖眼角耳根全是红的，口头上却硬朗得很，凶巴巴的语气在此刻却毫无杀伤力。<br/>“扔了？多浪费啊，我都还没试呢。”<br/>西普没有理会老婆的发言，俯下身继续舔着爱人的小红豆，哈尼唔了一声又软了一下，舒服得让他没时间说话。<br/>“我试试看啊，好像还挺好用的……”<br/>西普抬起对方的腿搁在肩膀上，小花园就这样呈现在他的面前，放下情敌后取出润滑油，挤一点在手指上，揉擦均匀，然后伸出手指挤进了花园里，准备为人做扩张。<br/>“啊啊……慢点……疼。”<br/>虽然说平时都有自慰，可是说到底也太久没做了，西普手指一进去，他就疼得身体抽搐了一下，手指捏在西普的手臂上，捏出了红色。<br/>里面很紧，有润滑剂的协助不至于会干涩，光是手指就能捅到深处去，感觉不够，西普自动加了两只手指进去，入得更深，哈尼不禁叫了出来，难耐地扭动着身枝，下面的口饥渴得吞噬着手指就不放开。<br/>看来，光是手指根本就满足不了。<br/>西普光是看着，性器就已经膨胀了一圈，他很想就这样直接进入嗷嗷待哺的小穴里头，把人肏到乱喊乱叫，可是他还是决定让情敌先上……毕竟这是个‘3P’游戏。<br/>西普拿起自慰棒，在上面均匀涂上润滑油，把人儿两条腿扒开，然后把它抵在穴口上，慢慢推了进去。<br/>假阳具开始进攻，越推越进，整根进去把蜜穴塞得满满，淫水被迫从缝隙中挤了出来，产生了一些粘稠的泡泡，顶到深处时，哈尼闭上眼睛张开嘴巴，却只能喊出零零碎碎的声音来，忘我地抓着床单，气息凌乱的娇喘着。<br/>“啊啊……嗯唔……”<br/>平时做爱他都没能仔细去看，用自慰棒抽插着爱人的蜜穴，抽出来，里面的粉色嫩肉连着淫水被翻了出来，插进去，嫩肉又带着淫水被推回进去，加快抽插的速度顶到里面，人儿就会发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声，反而感觉是上方人更加像个玩具。<br/>不知道是舒服还是羞耻，哈尼娇喘吁吁，眉头锁住可目光涣散，眼尾被眼泪渍得湿红一片，抓住床单的手指关节都是粉红，正在微微颤抖。<br/>想到以往自己进入时都会呈现此般美景，西普看得兴奋难耐，不禁咽了一下口水喘着粗气，然后被哈尼不满地用脚踢着他的脸颊，看来是被惹得心急如焚又一身骚。<br/>“……流氓，闹够了没有？”<br/>西普坏笑一声，拿下脸上的玉腿，轻咬一口干净的脚丫搁在肩膀上，低下头看着自慰棒旁边的按钮。<br/>“这个按钮是什么？”<br/>“啊啊，那个不能按……嗯啊啊——！”<br/>按下按钮后，自慰棒嗡嗡响着，就这样在体内突然震动起来，猛然的快感让哈尼忍不住叫出声来，尾音加上喘气的声音拉得长，西普仿佛可以空耳听见叫床声尾端加上了几颗爱心。<br/>哈尼很怕这种感觉，他怕他会舒服得死在床上，感觉快要崩溃，躺在床上弓起身体胡乱喊叫着，大腿不经意夹紧，自慰棒在他深处的内壁猛烈震动，泛出了不少蜜水，边抖着边流了下来，弄得满腿都湿漉漉的，浸湿了下面的床单。<br/>西普没想到这情敌这么厉害，能把老婆爽成这个样子，突然还有点吃醋，用着抖动中的自慰棒开始抽插，直接把它捅到最里面，触碰着他里面的痒点，并且加快速度。<br/>“老公……老公、嗯……”<br/>哈尼被假阳具肏得快死了，习惯性地对着自慰棒叫着老公，整个身体都到达了巅峰，恍惚之间看了一眼自己的下体，红肿的肉棒开始发紫，精口微微颤抖，龟头开始泛着精液，和平时自己玩的时候一样，想象着西普，然后马上就要被对方肏射。<br/>就在这个时候，西普用拇指按住了他的精口，并不打算让他射出来，关掉自慰棒按钮抽了出来，拉出粘稠的透明液体，然后捧着自己巨大的灼热，狠狠地插了进去，一杆到顶，直接就戳中了体内那凸点，再次换来老婆的喊叫声。<br/>突然的窒息和满足感，让西普舒服得长吟一声，被情敌做了开场戏，他就不用担心人儿会难受，也不用等人儿适应，完全捅进蜜穴里后，就开始疯狂地抽插。<br/>现在，他就像刚才自慰棒一样，把嫩肉和淫水都肏出来了吧？<br/>自慰棒没感觉，可他有，这该死的窒息感，真令人想念。<br/>假阳具和真阳具还是有区别的，就比如说温度、硬度、小幅度的抖动，还有真实的存在感。<br/>果然，还是西普的东西比较舒服。<br/>“啊啊……老公……不要这样……”<br/>哈尼被堵住了精口射不出来，后面又被老公干得爽死，难受和快感交结，他一手拉着西普堵着龟头的手想要扯开，却无能为力，最该死的是西普还一下一下撸动着他的肉棒，堵得他慌。<br/>西普舒服得低声呻吟，卖力地抽插着，把人儿被插得往上移的的身体重新拖了回来，下体粘得更近，被肏出来的淫水沾得两人的大腿内侧都是，发出了淫荡的拍打和水声。<br/>“老婆……我真想肏到你怀孕。”<br/>西普依然不放开堵着口的手，俯下声吻住哈尼的唇，柔软再次进入口腔里面。<br/>“老婆、让我填满你，灌到你怀孕好不好？”<br/>哈尼已经被肏到失去理智了，老公此刻的流氓发言在他耳里都是满满的情趣，双手舒服得抓住他的背后，留下几道抓痕。<br/>“嗯……好、填满……我生……”<br/>西普痞笑着，流下的汗水滴到人儿的下腹，舔了一下嘴唇，最后猛烈的冲刺，体内的巨大在里面咆哮着，龟头窒息得厉害，全身血液都冲往下体，化成精液在精口里蓄势待发。<br/>就在其中一个深顶，西普快速撸动着哈尼的肉棒，哈尼娇喊一声咬着下唇，和老公同时下腹一抽，在西普把所有热液都喷到深处同时，放开了拇指，就这样在他的手掌心上射了出来，星星点点地溅到自己的身体。<br/>释放过后，哈尼乏力地喘着气，西普连着下半身，俯下身体舔掉老婆身体上那射出来的蜜汁，一把抱起人儿，翻个身，让老婆坐在他身上，自己躺了下去。<br/>“老婆，里面还没满呢。”<br/>哈尼脸上的绯红还没褪去，身体也是软绵绵的，就这样坐在男人的身上，开始上下抽动着身体，进行下一轮的性事……</p><p>所以，里面什么时候才会满呢？<br/>他不知道。<br/>这种事，西普说了算。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>